Happily Ever After or Death
by Annabel Wynters
Summary: This is completely different than my other FanFic There is no relation! This is a story about Cassandra and Helena Wolfson and how their lives were turned upsidedown as they were plunged into a fairytale land and how their lives were changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra and her little sister, Helena, watched the moon through their bed room window. "Its beautiful Cass, how can something so pretty live so far away?" "I don't know Hel but sure enough its time for you to go to bed." "Bed?! How old do you think I am?" "Just don't stay up till 3 again. Your teacher bit my head off last time you fell asleep in class." "Fine I won't" Cassandra had to take over when their parents left them to fend for them in the big city. That's right New York.

I'm Cassandra Wolfson, people call me Cassie, and that who you saw is my little sister Helena or Hel as I call her. Our parents left us when we were little; off to a fairytale land to visit some old friends they said, but they never came back, that's when Helena began to get into fights and obsessing about fairytales hoping that she'd find our mom and dad in one. My mom used to obsess over fairytales. We have boxes of them in the attic, I find Willy up there most of the time rereading Grims fairytales and such. I'm 24 and I work as a waitress in a place called 'Grill on the Park'. The owner said that he knew my mother and he was nice enough to give me a job. Helena is barely 18 and has a knack for getting into fights and trouble. She loves the moon and practically worships it. I remember our father use to stay up with her on near full moons and they wouldn't say anything just watching the moon.

We live in a small apartment on the edge of the forest, Central Park Forest that is. It was left for us by a man named Mr. Murray; he's an odd man I'd have to say. But not as odd as the story of how we came upon the 9 kingdoms. This is that story.

---------------------------------

It was another boring day, Cassie watched by the balcony as Helena came home. She dropped her back pack at the door and kicked off her shoes. She stormed pass her and threw a crumbled note at her. It was another note saying that she should talk to Helena about her anger issues. "Who'd you get into a fight with today?" Cassie asked. Helena plopped herself on her bed and began to type furiously on her laptop she just bought. "Tim Perkins!" Cassie sat down next to her trying to see what she was doing but she wouldn't let her see. "Physical or argumentative?" She looked like she wanted to kill him; she gave a quick huff "it was in English. You know I hate that class. It was over our fiction papers. He said that mom's story about New York being the 10th kingdom wasn't what the assignment was about. How a stupid 'Fairytale' shouldn't be compared to great masterpieces like 'Harry Potter'. We got into a very interesting argument that ended up with me jumping over 2 rows of people to try and kill him." Cassandra was silent, "I didn't even hurt that much it was just a punch. His lip wasn't even that swollen." Helena passed it off as nothing and continued her typing. 'What was she always typing on there?' She thought. Cassie shook here head at her sisters' actions "Helena I think we should take a look at that therapist your guidance counselor recommended. I'm not saying that you need therapy just that we should check it out. Your anger is getting you in loads of trouble and your principle said that one more fight at school and you'll be suspended and you don't want that to happen on your graduating year." "I'm not going to no shrink!" Cassie wasn't going to budge "Yes, you are end of discussion. You can't keep believing mom's going to come back or dad for that matter. They left us and your mad about it but making her fairytale real isn't going to help. Now I have to go to work, Stop typing and start your homework." Helena was pissed but she'd never harm her sister. She slammed shut her laptop and pulled a large algebra book from her backpack. "I love you." Cassie said to her sister "mmhmm" That's all Helena said. It seemed physically impossible nowadays for her to say those words. 'I love you' were the last thing she said to her parents.

* * *

Ok so heres another story that popped into my head! I hope you guys like it as much as my other!

Lena (aka Baccagirl23 and CommonGreatness93)


	2. Chapter 2

2: the anniversary

Cassie was about to walk out the door with her bike when Helena spoke. "It's the anniversary you know. 10 years." Cassie stopped and went hug her sister

"I don't know why you keep thinking that their gonna just waltz in the door. Like you said it's been 10 years since they left us and we have yet to hear a word from them."

"I don't want to forget them." Cassie knew that wasn't all of it but she wasn't going to dig any deeper in fear of a cave in. She'd leave the digging to the therapist. Cassie looked to her watch and saw that she was late. "Shit I have to go! I'll see you in the morning!" She ran out the door with her bike.

Everyone says that you should never stray from the path or go into the woods at night in the park but Cassie was so late that she didn't care. She peddled as fast as she could to get to the Grill. Helena was at home still and typing on her laptop. On there she wasn't just writing some English paper and it wasn't just her mother's story anymore, it was hers. She was the fair Wolfen princess but her family was taken away from her, they wanted to come home despite there chains that the Evil Queen had them in, and that they longed to see their two daughters. But of course every fairytale has to crash into reality and unfortunately her crash had no survivor's. Helena's head came back to reality and saw sitting on the coffee table, where her legs were propped up on, was the brown paper bag that her sister's dinner. She snatched it and ran out the door and down the stairs. Helena loved to run, she was on the track team in school but she couldn't get enough of it.

The moon was so bright that night it could have been a muted sun. Everything was lit and Helena could see the way just fine. She too went off path, she saw her sister having to carry her bike. "CASSIE!! CASSIE!! YOU FORGOT YOUR DINNER!" She yelled as she ran harder to catch up to her sister, She handed it to her as she caught her breath leaning against a tree.

"How'd you run so fast?"

"I don't know… I just ran." Cassie looked at her sister in wonder, "You know sometimes I think you take after dad a little too much."

Helena shot Cassie a look that could have killed, "Well at least I don't follow every footstep mom took, unlike you." Helena looked at her sisters' bike "What happened to your bike?"

"I think I hit something, a dog maybe, but I think it ran off."

"You hit a dog and didn't even see it was alright?"

"It wasn't there when I went to check it."

"Unbelievable just like you to hurt something and then not even see if it was ok."

"I told you! It wasn't there!"

Helena caught her breath and went deeper into the forest "Helena come back! What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm doing the one thing you didn't; I'm looking for the poor pup." They stumbled behind some bushes, "Do you see that?" Helena asked her sister "See what?"

"That wavy thing, it's so pretty." Helena seemed in a daze she reached out to touch the thing and felt herself being sucked in, Cassie saw Helena being pulled into the thing, whatever it was, she reached for Helena's sholder and saw she was being sucked in too.

Hundreds of mirrors smashed before them, they could feel the glass cutting their skin but there was no cut's of any kind. When they came out the other end they saw hills and mountains that went on forever. A man on horseback came up to them. He immediately caught Cassie's eye, he was so handsome, tall, and had the gentlest eyes. "Halt! Who goes there?" Helena was still in shock, the land was just like her mother described, 'magical'.

"I-I'm Cassandra and this is my sister Helena. Where are we?" Cassie answered "You are in the 4th of the 10 kingdoms. From which do you hail?" Helena head shot up when she heard '10 kingdoms' "You mean their real? We're in the 10 kingdoms?" She blurted out, the man answered her. "Yes of course they're real; you must be of the 10th. I guess after all these years you haven't heard of the rest."

"What is your name?" Helena asked, this entire place peeked her curiosity "I am Jason White. Prince of this kingdom."

"Your father, he must be Wendell White correct?" Helena memorized her mothers story every night before she went to sleep, she could name everybody off of the top of her head. The So called 'Prince' burst into laughter

"I'm sorry for my rudeness but nobody named Wendell White has ruled in nearly 500 years."

* * *

Sorry yeah I know I'm a horrible person. I sped time up but I'll explain tomorrow. I just noticed I don't sleep at night anymore it's always after midnight. Oh well More time to type. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm sorry I never put one of these up before on this story, It slipped my mind until now.

Disclaimer: I (Enter name here) Do not, nor will I never own the awesomness that is known as the 10th kingdom. It belongs to all those fancy people in showbiz who are to busy for the little people like us lonely FanFic writers! Enjoy and review please! 

3: new friends in old places

"500 years? That's impossible." Helena muttered under her breath. "Come on you can't be part of this, it's completely insane!" Cassie yelled 

"Actually…" The prince came off of his steed "It's quite probable, See Wendell White ruled 500 years ago along with his friends Virginia and Wolf Wolfson. But when his friends returned an evil witched cursed the kingdoms and made our time speed up by 50, or as you would say 50 times faster."

The prince seemed to ignore Cassie's rants about how this place couldn't and shouldn't exist. "Tell me Cassandra, Helena how did you two come across our kingdoms?" 

"It's all Helena's fault and now I'm late for work." Cassie exclaimed, Helena rolled her eyes 

"Cassie hit a dog or something and I went to go look for it. I saw this wavy thing in the air and when I touched it, it pulled me. Cassie tried to pull me away from it but she ended up getting sucked into this place." Helena explained. Thunder cracked and it began to rain 

"We need to get out of this but my horse won't be able to carry all of us." Jason shouted over the sound of thunder and rain. "You two go ahead I'll catch up!" Helena yelled covering her head "How are you going to get there?" Jason asked while helping Cassandra up on the horse, she's obviously never been near one let alone ridden one before. "Just go!" The rain came down harder and the lightning struck too close for comfort. The horse ran at its top speed and Helena was still able to keep up. Cassie could have sworn that her sister was running on all fours as well as her two feet. 

By the time they reached the castle all 3 of them were completely drenched. The horse was taken by one of the stable boys once they were in sight. "Prince Jason welcome home! Might I ask who your friends are?" The doorman asked 

"Well, I'm not sure if they are friends or foes." He turned to the sisters and took off his gloves "Which are you?" 

"Friends" The sisters said at the same time. Cassie eyed the gold that was everywhere, hidden in cracks or the ceiling, in the edges of furniture she jumped when she heard another voice come down the stairs. 

"Jason! Where have you been? It's pouring outside!" A younger brother came down the stairs, probably 8 or so. He went up and hugged his older brother. Helena giggled a little, the boy let go and looked at the strangely dressed girls that stood before him. "Who are you?" He asked. Helena looked at the Jason and then at the boy. 

"Well, I'm Helena and that girl over there she's my big sister, Cassie." 

"I'm Jeffrey." Jason pulled back his little brother behind him "My little brother, he gets annoying sometimes." 

"I wouldn't know. I'm the youngest."

"I bet your sister does." Cassie was still eyeing everything; she couldn't believe it she was in a real, live, and royal, Castle! 

"How many siblings do you have?" Helena began to walk down the halls, she felt like she had been there before. Only it hadn't been so quiet then, there was always children laughing or playing with her. Jason walked with her 

"Let see here. I have my 2 older sisters, Alison and Jane, my big brother, Robert, there's me and then Sophie who's a year older than Jeffrey, Jeffrey and our new little sister was born just a month ago." 

"What's her name?" They turned into the great hall, walking in a big circle. They didn't know that Jeffrey was following them, listening in on their conversations. 

"Lilliana or Lillie, that's what I call her." 

"Cute. So what is this place?" 

"It's my home. The White Castle, it belonged to my ancestor Snow White." Helena stopped "Not _the_ Snow White."

Jason chuckled and nodded yes, "She was my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gradmother." 

"That's a lot of greats. Must have been great." 

They both laughed but the laughing stopped when they came upon a wall of ice. Inside were two bodies, the faces of angels Helena thought but no. She looked further, she wiped the fog off of the glassy ice. Inside were her mother and father. 

* * *

See I hope your happy, they're there but you'd have to read the next few chapters to find out if their alive or not. I'm still trying to figure that one out myself.


	4. Chapter 4

4: To our girls

Everything went black; she didn't know where she was. Last she thought she was on the ground, but what was this? A soft comfy bed! She felt around at the covers, they were silk, so were the pillows. She lifted her eyelids and sitting on both sides of the bed were people she had never met before. They looked at her as if she was a monster or if she were the ugliest thing imaginable. "I'm so glad to see you're awake dear! We've been worried sick about you." One of the older people said. Helena pushed herself up and sat up straight, "how long have I been asleep?" 

"Nearly four day's" Another one said 

"You passed out when you saw the ice chamber." One of the younger children said. Helena looked down and saw what she was wearing, a white short sleeve night gown that had a sage green ribbon tied around her bust line. 

"Where are my clothes?"

"Oh you mean those rags you were wearing? We had them washed, but those aren't suitable clothes for a young lady like you. We have some more clothes that you could wear if you like?" Helena was livid that they had her clothes and most importantly; that somebody took her clothes off of her and changed her into the nightgown! "Alright everybody out! Let the girl have some room to breath! Come on! Skedaddle, Shoo, Nothing' to see here!" Cassie said as she walked into the room, just having heard that her sister was awake and asking questions. Everyone got off of the rather large bed and slowly exited the room. When they all left Cassie sat at the corner of the bed as Helena grabbed her clothes. 

"Glad to see your up and walking." Helena went into what resembled a bathroom because it had a large mirror and vanity in there. She shut the door and quickly changed into her freshly washed and dried clothes. She came out and tossed the nightgown onto the bed. "You're welcome by the way." 

"For what?" 

"For changing you into that thing, if I hadn't done it they would have had some stranger change you. Who knows what would have happened then. And don't think I didn't notice that tattoo you have on your back."

Helena began to make the sullied bed, she stripped it of it sheets but left the comforter, she left them in a pile next to the bed. She left the room and went down the stairs, Cassie followed. They saw the table filled with people, obvious royalty, Helena stopped but Cassie continued on and took a seat at the table. She waved for Helena to come sit down. 

While Helena had been asleep, Cassie had made herself acquainted with the household. Helena sat next to her sister and saw the empty chair that was across from her. Servers came out with trays upon trays of food that sprawled across the table. Still the seat remained empty after everyone had filled heir plates. "Sorry I'm late." Jason said as he took his seat. He looked at Helena in surprise "Good to see you're awake."

"Thanks, I guess." She looked at her plate; she was craving meat, raw meat. Not all these fruits, pancakes, and eggs that were set out on the table. She took one bite of the sausage links and it tastedlike ash. She held her hand to her mouth and ran up the stairs. Everyone remained quiet and finished they're breakfasts before checking on Helena. They silently mumbled this like, _poor girl _and _she's doing it for the attention. _

Nobody quickly volunteered themselves so after a moment of difficult silence Robert got up from the table, following him was Jason and of course Jeffery. Helena was wondering the halls, having not remembered where anything was, and ran into Robert. They fell to the ground with a slight thud; he hit head on the banister "Oh my god! I'm sorry, Are you alright!" 

"Yeah I'm fine. Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"What do you mean?" Helena pulled herself up and offered her hand to help him up but he refused, after all he still had his pride. 

"You ran off in the middle of breakfast. You must be starving; you haven't eaten anything in four days."

He got up and rubbed the goose-egg that was now on his head. "I am, but I tried eating and it just wasn't what I wanted to eat." 

"We have a kitchen full of yummy snacks! You surely could find something in there!" Jeffrey yelled at the top of the stairs with Jason behind him keeping him from running at them, he was staring at his brother as well. "I don't think so. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me." Helena slipped pass Jason and Jeffery and went down the stairs. Robert stood next to his brothers "Strange girl that one. She isn't even in a dress." Jason let go of Jeffery so he could run and play. "I don't know, I find her interesting she thought that our father was Wendell. She didn't know about the curse or what was in the ice chamber." 

"Wendell? That's ridiculous!" Robert went down the stairs for another helping of breakfast while Jason followed where he saw Helena go. 

She was sitting in front of the ice wall again, the faces were there but they looked like they were asleep. "What are you looking at?" Jason surprised Helena, "Them"

"There's nothing in there you know. It's been empty for a long time."

"It's not empty, their in there." 

"Who are you talking about?" Jason stood next to her, looking at whatever she was looking at. 

"Them. The two that are in there."

"The only people who have ever been in there were Wolf and Virginia Wolfson; they've been frozen beyond the point of resuscitation so it's a useless cause."

"Do you even know my name? Or even my sisters name?" 

"Of course I do, your name is Helena and your sister's name is Cassandra. Why would you ask that?" 

"My NAME is Helena Wolfson. My sister's name is Cassandra Wolfson. The two people that are in there are my mother and father! They left us 10 years ago! Now their right in front of me and you keep saying that their dead!" Helena stood up as she yelled in the princes' face. Her anger was getting out of control; here it seemed worse than when she was in New York. Jason stood still, "I'm sorry, but you can't fix them. They are dead. Not even magic can bring them back. They've frozen so long that they can't be brought back to life; it's a useless cause Helena." 

"They're not dead! I'll show you!" Helena grabbed the chair by its back and threw it at the ice wall. It shattered like glass and shards flew everywhere. The wall really was empty, but how were the faces there? The only thing inside the Ice chamber wasa small stand and a note on it that said '_To Our Girls_'. 


	5. Chapter 5

5: To Our Girls part 2

Helena stepped into the frozen room and took hold of the small letter and held it close to her heart before reading it 

'_To our dearest girls, I'm so sorry that we had to leave you. We never meant to hurt you. Please we hope that one day you can come to forgive us. All of you hold a special place in our hearts. Cassandra, know it wasn't intentional, the portal closed up and we couldn't get through but if you and your sister are reading this then this comes to show you that there is magic everywhere. Helena, darling, remember what you see here, believe with all your heart, but be careful what you believe for you just may get hurt in the process. Lucinda, our sweet baby girl. Our magic was drained protecting you from this horrible curse that plagues the kingdoms in hope that you might find your sisters. Cassandra, Helena please find her. And know that we have thought about you everyday. How we wish that we could see you now. _

_We love you all,_

_Your Mother and Father,_

_Virginia and Wolf" _

"I have a sister." Helena said

"Yes I know Helena, Cassandra's upstairs." Helena was in a sick mixture of shock, sadness and hunger. "No, another. Here, read this." She placed the note in Jason's chest when she left him in the Ice Chamber that was beginning to melt. She ran she didn't care from what, or to what, she just ran. When Helena finally stopped she was where she first arrived in the kingdoms. She started frantically looking for something. "Where is it?" She screamed. She couldn't find the piece of forest that didn't belong. 

She wanted to get out of this place; it was no longer a fairy tale for her. It was a nightmare, a horror story that had no happy ending. She found her satchel that had her laptop in it. She didn't even remember putting it on when she left the apartment. It lay hidden inside trees unearthed roots. She reached for it and placed it over her shoulder. "I know why you are so agitated little one." A voice came from farther inside the forest. "Who's there? Show yourself!" A man came out from behind the tree that had shielded her laptop from the weather. He had a scar that stretched from above his brow to the top of his lip. It went across his eye but it was undamaged. Helena stumbled backward having not expected the man to be so close. Once again he said "I know why you are so agitated little one." 

"I'm no child. I'm 18." The mans voice changed from dark and threatening to young and embarrassed. "Very sorry, miss. I must have mistaken you for my little sister. She looks like you and carries a bag like that around with her." He helped Helena up off of the ground. When she pulled herself up with the young mans help she noticed something that came from behind him. It was a TAIL! "What's that!" She was stunned. 

"My tail, why? Where's yours?" 

"I don't have one."

"Of course you do. I can tell that you're a wolf, you must have a tail." 

"No I don't." 

"Ahh…you must be one of those quarter wolves. They usually come with tails, but every now and then. You never know." Helena looked confused, wolfs lived on four paws not two feet. And they were covered in fur not pale skin. "What's your name?"

"Thomas or Tommy."

"Helena." 

"Pleased to meet you Helena. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead." Without knowing it they started walking into the forest "Why were you screaming?" 

"I was mad because I couldn't find something."

"What?" 

"I don't know." 

"If you don't know what your looking for then how do you know you haven't found it already?" Helena giggled "I honestly don't know." 

"What's in there?"

"My laptop." 

"What's that?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, it's nothing really. Where are we going?" Thomas stopped and looked where they were "I don't know. Looks like we're just walking to me."

"I have to get back. I left in kind of a bad way and they're probably looking for me."

"Where to? I could help you get back to where ever it is that you need to go." 

"To the Castle, my sisters there." 

"The Castle! Why are you staying there? That place is for royalty and friends of the family."

"The Prince took us in and we've been there for nearly a week. I don't want to stay there anymore I just want to go home." 

They arrived at a small cabin with smoke coming from the stone chimney. "This is my home. Where's yours?" 

"New York. Jason called it the 10th kingdom." 

"Really! I've always been fascinated with that story. About the 4 who saved the kingdoms 9? Its my favorite." 

"Yeah mine too. My mother and Father told me it before I went to bed at night, every night. That was until 10 years ago." 

"What happened 10 years ago?"

"They came back here and a witch made time speed up. Now they've been dead for nearly 500 years." Thomas led her into the house, inside was an old kitchen with a wood burning stove. He took her to his bedroom, where he pulled out sheets upon sheets of parchment. "My mom says that I'm obsessing over a stupid make-believe story, but I think Virginia and Wolf were real. My mom says that the history texts are lying that a half wolf and a human could never be together. She's like that though."Helena flipped though the pages; they were tied together like a book.She read some of it; it was very similar toher story. A lost Wolfen prince lost in the forest in a unknown land. "What do you think?" He was anxious to hear her opinion about his story. "It's good, I've written something like it myself. If I show you will you promise not to freak out on me?"

"Why would I do that?" She tried to put it in terms that he would understand "10th kingdom magic." She pulled out her laptop and set it on top of the scattered papers on his desk that was made of various branches. "It's not written by ink and feather but typed up. There's no ink involved." Thomas was so intrigued by the screen; he read her story in no time flat. "Its really good! What happened to the princess in the city of forests?" 

"I haven't gotten that far yet. My head keeps clouding up when I get to that part." They were quiet. Exchanging parts of their stories and being total geeks. Helena was a certain type of geek, one of a certain story; she had to go to the origins of the story to even find another one like her. "Tonight's the full moon you know; maybe you should get out of the woods before the moon rises."

"Why I haven't felt this good since I was a kid. What happens on the full moon anyway?" Thomas had never heard a wolf ask that question to him before, people stayed clear of him because he had ideas, dreams. People with those were always the dangerous ones. "When the moon comes out, there's a quick pain, then nothing. You feel nothing and you remember nothing." He was getting dangerously close to Helena, "Wolfs from everywhere come out to celebrate it, to worship it." Helena moved away from Thomas, something changed in him. She looked out the window and saw that it was dark, she had spent the whole day there and now she was trapped. 

* * *

Whatcha think? 


	6. Chapter 6

6: To our girls part 3

Thomas's eyes flashed to a golden red and back to his deep brown eyes. He corned Helena; he held on to her wrists and pushed them against the wall. There was nobody in the house to hear her scream. "I want you to run for me. Will you do that?" He whispered, he had that creepy voice again. The one he used on Helena when he first meet her. "I'll run. You don't have to worry about that." She whispered back. He let Helena's wrists go and got out of her way. "Run." Helena ran out the back door she came in through, when she got into the forest she was intoxicated by everything. The moon, the wind rushing against her face, everything. She felt something shift inside of her, her running was faster, so fast that she could have easily have gotten out of the forest but she turned around and just ran. She saw the figure running up behind her, she knew who it was also. 

It was Thomas and he was catching up to her. She dodged in and out of trees trying to lose him. She suddenly stopped and hid behind some bushes. He stopped and smelled the air, he went another direction, Helena got up to run again but he was right there. "AH!" She screamed and tired to get away but she tripped on a trees root that was sticking above ground. Thomas grabbed her foot and pulled her closer to him, this time he was all sweaty and his eye were glowing like an inferno. "Don't scream, that'll just draw them closer. I won't hurt you I promise." He covered Helena's mouth with his hand. "Run. Don't stop until you get to the castle. I want you to lock yourself in your room. Got it?" Helena shook her head yes, once he let go she was out of there.

She ran harder than she ever had before. 'Don't stop. Just get back.' That's all she thought while she ran. She got into the castle, and ran to the room she woke up in, that was the closest thing to a bedroom she had there. When she got in there she locked the door behind her, she began to feel the pain Thomas was talking about, it was a gruesome pain. It hurt your stomach, it hurt you head, your everything. Helena went to the window and saw the moon. It was so huge that you thought that if you jumped high enough you might just land on it and never come down. She saw a figure standing outside of the castle, looking directly at her window. She closed the curtains and felt the snap, there was no more pain. Helena had no idea what she was doing anymore, it was like she was watching a movie, but there was nothing she could do. Helena opened the window slowly, she stood on the windows edge, watching the figure. He was drawing closer, he wasn't running to stop her from jumping like most would think but he was walking to her. To worship the moon with her. Helena took one step off of the ledge, she fell down from the top of the castle and landed perfectly on the ground. Her eyes didn't glow, they weren't spot lights, but pits of darkness. The figure was Thomas, he didn't flinch when she jumped but silently egged her to do it. Helena walked up to Thomas and looked into his eyes. They looked at the castle when they heard Cassie screaming from the pain. Her scream woke up the entire castle, while Helena and Thomas stood outside. They didn't talk, Helena looked at Thomas again and ran, and he chased her the way he wanted to. The hunter chasing the huntress, not the hunted. She wasn't prey to him, more like a competitor. 

In the morning Helena woke up back at Thomas's house. Her clothes were in shreds and barely hanging onto her. She had slept on the floor, while Thomas slept on the bed. Helena snuck around the room quietly and grabbed some of Thomas's clothes and changed into them. "You do know that's stealing." Thomas said after she pulled the shirt over her head "Yeah well can you explain why my clothes are now a pile of scraps?" 

"No" He scratched at his brow and looked out the window to get a sense of the time. It was nearly noon. "I'm not going back if that's what you're thinking. To the castle, I have nothing there."

"I wasn't thinking that, I was thinking what I was going to do now that you have my clothes." Helena looked down at the clothes that she was now wearing. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright I have more. You can keep 'em." He got up out of his bed and then Helena saw why her clothes were in shreds. There were claw marks down Thomas's back. "What happened?" She asked when she saw them. "I don't remember. But they weren't there last night." She turned so he could get dressed, she saw her laptop on the desk, it was opened to her story. "Were you reading my story last night?" She asked over her shoulder "No, I don't think so." Helena grabbed her laptop and went outside. She hid inside a tree. "Helena!" 'Don't make a sound, hide in your world.' She thought to herself. 

Something caught her eye, a reflection of light. Helena pulled the strap for her laptop bag over her head and crawled out from her hiding spot. She went to where she saw the light; it was in the middle of a field filled with wheat. 'Tick Tock Tick Tock' Helena kept hearing. "Hello?"

"I'm late!" A large white Fuzzy thing came out from nowhere and snuck up on Helena. "Ahh!" 

"I'm LATE!" The thing said. It appeared to be in a pin-striped vest and had a pocket watch in his hand that he kept taking out and looking at, he also had small bifocals on. "What are you late for?"

"I'm Late, I'm Late for a very important date!" 

Helena calmed down and tried to do the same for the thing. "Where?"

"Exactly here don't you hear! Tock tick tick tock!" Helena looked at was around her, there was nothing, "What could he be talking about?" She asked herself. 'Crunch!' Helena looked at what was at her feet; there was a sprout for a tree. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Helena said to the broken sapling. It perked up at the sound of her voice. It started to grow way faster than it should have, Soon instead of a sapling there was a great tree with an entrance. "Get out of the Way! I'm Late; I'm Late For a very important date! No time to say Hello, Goodbye I'm Late! I'm Late! I'm Late!" The thing pushed past Helena and went into the entrance. Helena had to duck to enter the tree; but when she did, she fell.


	7. Chapter 7

7: Helena in Wonderland

"AHHH!" Helena screamed until she stopped falling. She landed in a soft patch of grass. She looked around, she was no longer in the clothes she had borrowed from Thomas but a dress with a light blue apron that was tied to her waist. "Where am I?" 

"You, my dear, are in the Wonder-land." A pink and purple striped cat said 

"I must be out of my mind. Its official I've lost it!" 

"No, not yet any way." 

"Wait what is this place? I think I know it. It's on the tip of my tongue." 

"You're our first visitor since Alice and that hasn't been for many a year." The cat faded away and left Helena to herself. She was in the middle of what looked like a maze. She steadily made her way through it, when she finally realized that she was completely lost she cheated and went through the hedges. 

'Tick tock, tock tick! Don't stop running you can't quit!' Chimed in Helena head. "Shut Up!" She yelled until she fell through one of the hedges and landed into a forest or a swamp. Helena wasn't sure. When she got up there was a raised runway in the middle of the Swamp. She went up to the small wooden plaque that was posted at the beginning of it. 'Start Line' it read. "Don't stop running, huh?" Helena didn't care that she was in a stupid dress, she had the chance to run and she was going to take it. She set a pace for herself, 'Left, Right, Left, Right.' She thought as she ran. The runway thing continued on forever. She had been running for at least a half hour when she stopped. When she looked around her, she was back where she started. "You're not going to get anywhere if you take the easy way out." cried the pink and purple cat again. "Can you help me?"

"I could but I don't want to get on the Queens nerves." 

"Wait, this place seems all too familiar. You said that this is Wonderland, and the last person to visit was Alice. This is the Wonderland from Alice in Wonderland!"

"I don't know, maybe. Could be possible."

"The Queen, she's the Queen of hearts, right?" 

"Ha! Don't be silly! That Queen and her tiny king died a long time ago. We have the Queen of spades. But she continues painting everything black."

"Alright I can deal with that but, can you help me get out of here?"

"Nope! You can't take the easy way out of everything!" The cat faded away again, leaving Helena alone. Helena climbed up the hill and went back into the maze. Inside the maze there was another tiny plaque. It showed a picture of the Maze and it had a small red dot that said 'You Are Here!' Helena was always good with puzzles. "Left turn, left turn, right turn, left." She whispered to herself. 

After two Left turns, a right turn and another left Helena was at the end of a long table. "Doh Hello! Are you here for my tea party?" A man with a rather large nose asked. He was holding a tea pot and had a rather extravagant Top hat on. "Um…I'm lost."

"Lost! Oh How terribly terrible! I hate being lost, it confuses me so much." He poured himself a cup of tea and 5 other cups. 

"How many people are coming to your tea party?" The man sat down and placed the tea pot on top of his top hat. "Well let's see here, there's you and then there's me and that's everybody!"

"But if I wasn't here you wouldn't have a tea party and why did you pour 6 cups of tea?" 

"Well for them to cool off, silly! Nobody likes burning their mouth on hot tea." 

"Oh well, can I ask you for some help?"

"Mental or physical?" Helena chuckled "Directional, like I said I'm lost. Could you help me get out of here?" 

"Well I can't help you without knowing where you want to go."

"A place called the 4th kingdom. There's 10 of them and apparently this isn't one of them." 

"Oh you mean the place where the grass is greener? Oh well, you just go down the rabbits hole." 

"Where's that?"

"Look in here and tell me if you see anything interesting. I don't know why, but my hat seems to think it is a rabbit hole." The man took off his tall top hat and sat it on the table. Helena had to stand up to look. The man opened the top of the hat and when Helena looked down, it was the most remarkable thing. "That's me. I'm asleep?" Inside Helena saw her body lying in the field of wheat. "bye-bye now!" The man pushed Helena into his hat. "Ahh!" Helena fell into the hat and right next to her body.

"God! For once can I get a soft landing!" Beside her body was Prince Jason and Thomas. He pushed a stray hair out of her face, Helena felt his hand on her face but they didn't see her. "Hello! Is anybody home!" She waved her hand in front of Jason's face. He didn't react. She looked behind him at his brother, Robert, was holding Cassie's Hand! "Oh great here I am, possibly Dying and you're hooking up with royalty that probably isn't real! Hello! Anybody! Talk to me People! Alright, screw you guys I'm gonna find a way out of this myself. Okay, I'm not crazy. I'm just having one heck of an out of body experience."

Helena turned her head when she heard a little girls giggle coming from the woods. She followed the noise until she came across a little girl, no more than 6. she was in a dress and had a black messenger bag around her. "Hello," The little said when she saw Helena. "Hello" Helena used the sweet voice she used when she had gotten stuck babysitting the neighbors kids. "Can you see me?" The little girl nodded her head yes.

* * *

Finally The brain blockage has broken! I have to go and get back to typing while my stroke of genius is still stroking.


	8. Chapter 8

8: Things you can't see 

"Do you know any of those people over there?" The little girl nodded again. "What's your name sweetie? I'm Helena." 

"Susie, you're wearing my dollies dress." Helena looked at the doll and saw that it was clearly an Alice in Wonderland doll. 'Oh the irony' Helena thought.

"Alright, we're going to take her back to the Castle. We'll have our doctors' look at her there." Helena heard Jason tell Thomas. Helena knelt back down to Susie. "Hey Susie, is that your big brother over there?" 

"Uh-huh. Tommy."

"Alright sweetie. Hey, I'm going to visit you later, okay? Would you like that? Maybe next time we can play with your dollies some more."

"Oh yes, please!" 

"Ok, I'll see you later then." Helena went over to her body and looked over it. "I look like I'm sleeping." She said to herself. She watched as they carried her body back to the castle, she stood beside Thomas as he watched. "Can you see me, Thomas?" 

"He can't see you!" Susie yelled from the trees. Both Helena and Thomas looked over their shoulder to look at her. "Cute kid sister you got there. I can see why you mistook me for her." 

Helena followed her body back to the Castle. She watched as they put her back in the room she was in before. "Has your sister done anything like this before?" Robert asked Cassie. "No. usually she's very alert and awake." 

Back in the Field: "If she only knew." Thomas whispered to himself. He turned and started walking over to the forest. "Hey Susie! Race you back home!" Susie's head perked up and she put her 'Alice' doll safely in her messenger bag and started running as hard as she could. Thomas ran beside her, letting her win of course. "Come on Tommy! Stop letting me win!" Thomas ran a little faster but only enough to be fair. "Thomas! Susie! Dinner!" Their mother yelled from the kitchen door. This encouraged Susie to run faster. She stopped in front of her mother panting, "Yes, ma'am?" 

"Susie lets wait for your brother," Thomas was a little late when he stopped; he bumped into his mother, who wore an apron and bandana to keep her thick long hair out of her eyes. "Ma'am?" 

"It's time for dinner, I want the two of you to wash up and then come in for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am." The two said together. "What were the two of you doing in the fields all day anyway?" 

"Nothing." Thomas answered. Susie knew what this was, he was lying, normally she would tell her mother but then, if she did Susie wouldn't be able to play with Helena. So she remained quiet. "Alright, hurry up you two; you know how your father gets when dinner gets cold." 

The two ran up to the creek and started washing their hands "Susie, why didn't you rat me out?" Susie told her first lie, it came naturally to her. "I didn'twant you to get in trouble." 

Helena looked over her body while the doctors that Jason had mentioned looked her over. "There are no obvious signs of anything wrong. She seems to be in a state of unconsciousness."

"Ha! Please I could have told you that! Look at me! I'm freaking Briar Rose!" Helena shouted in the Doctors ears. 

"Alright thank you doctor. Is there anything we could do incase she doesn't wake up?"

"Well, I say, only if she doesn't wake up, put her in that Ice Chamber you have down there. Or just hope that she does wake up." 

"Oh this guys a real Einstein!" Helena stormed out of the room where he body laid.She wondered around the castle, into places she wouldn't be allowed normally. She went into everyone's closets, in search of some clothes so she could get out of the dress she had been wearing. Oddly enough she found some clothes that fit her perfectly from Robert's room, and that wasn't the only thing that she found. She saw Cassie and Robert in bed together. "Agh! Get a Room! Oh wait nevermind." 

It was getting late and Helena lay down next to her body, hoping that somehow she would wake up. But when Helena woke up the next morning she was still invisible. The clothes that she had stolen were a pair of ordinary pants, a shirt that was probably 2 sizes to big and a jacket that was really warm. Helena looked at the Grandfather clock that stood in front of the bed, it was nearly noon. Helena found that she wasn't hungry so she went to Thomas's house. 


	9. Chapter 9

9: Innocence 

Outside of Thomas's house, Susie was sitting on the ground playing with her dolls. "You came!" Susie shouted "Of course I came, I said I would." Helena went over and sat down next to Susie.

"Who do you have there?" 

"This? His name is Mr. Floppy Ears," Susie showed Helena a dull rabbit with a vest on.

"And what are you're other dolls names?"Susie started pulling out 2 other dolls from her messenger bag. "This is Lily," She showed Helena a plush frog, "And you've already met Alice." 

"So, what do you want to play?" 

"Here, you can be Mr. Floppy Ears and I'll be Alice. Alice just went back to the Wonderland."

"But what about Lily?" 

"She's sick today; she needs to go back to bed." 

"Oh alright." They played with Susie's dolls, to others she would be playing by herself but really she was playing with Helena. 

"Helena, Why is it that only I can see you?" 

"I don't know. Think of me as your Fairy Godmother, just with out the wings." Susie giggled "Don't be silly, you can't be my fairy godmother." 

"And why not?" 

"Because, they don't exist anymore, Tommy says so." 

"Your brother Thomas says so huh? Where is he now?" 

"In his room, he's being a sleepy head today. That or he's busy with his stupid story."

"Hey" Helena shot Susie a look that a teacher might a child who was in trouble. "If it's important to him, then it isn't stupid. You're too young to be using that word anyway."

"Nuh-uh! I'm almost 7!" 

"I don't want you using that word alright? Stay here. I'll be right back. Let Mr. Floppy Ears and Alice have a tea party." 

"Okay" Susie said in a sort of sing-song way. 

Helena wondered around the inside of the small house until she found Thomas's room,inside he was frantically writing 

_'The Wolfen Prince tried everything he could but the princess wouldn't wake. She was in a deep sleep, on from which it would be hard to wake. "Please wake up," The prince begged.'_

Thomas threw his pen at the pages before him. "Why won't she wake up?" He asked himself not knowing that Helena could see and hear him. "Go to the castle; ask Jason, he'll tell you." Helena said. Thomas stopped for a moment and then picked up his pen again._ 'Castle, Jason.'_ He wrote. "Forget it, I'm not going."

"GO! Who knows how long I'm going to be like this, find out what's going on! Do something!" 

"I can't!" Thomas shouted back. He went back to his writing. 

_'The Princess never woke up again. She stayed that way forever, just like her parents._' Thomas finished his story that way, "I'm not going to stay like this. I'm get out of this messed up world, go back to New York and forget about everything!" 

Thomas took his book that was filled with his story, and he took it outside. Thomas walked the long path up to the Castle with Helena walking beside him, even if he couldn't see her she walked next to him, watching what he would do next. 

He knocked on the castle door but before anyone could answer it, he dropped the notebook and ran. Cassie was the one who opened the door, she looked around for the person who knocked but she saw no one. Helena watched her sister pick up the book. She flipped through the pages, reading bits here and there. "You would like this sis; it's like mom and dads story." Cassie shut the door on her sister and brought the book to the room where Helena's body was. She set the book by the bed, Cassie burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I was suppose to protect you now look at us. You're stuck and I'm here." Cassie left the room and went to the Ice chamber; it was being repaired due to Helena's little fit. Inside her pocket was the letter from their parents. "I'm not going to find her," Cassie whispered to herself. "She's lived here all her life while we lived back there. If there's one thing I'm not going to do, it's not finding Lucinda." 

Helena went back to Thomas's home and played with Susie some more. "Alice is special."

"Why is she special?"

"Because she went down the Rabbit hole and came back."

"Hey Susie, you can't tell anyone that you see me." 

"Why?" The little girl was almost hurt that she couldn't share her new friend. "Because, nobody else can see me, only you can. You're like Alice, your special." 

"I guess." 

Helena never did wake up; she was a ghost from another world. She could wonder around forever but she never left the 4th kingdom. She could watch and only Susie could see her. Susie was no longer the little girl Helena played with in her front lawn, but now nearing Helena's age. Susie was 17, her long brown hair flowed like brown water down her back but she never cared for it. 

"Helena?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I can't sleep; tell me about New York again." Susie asked while she lay on her bed, desperate for sleep and good dreams. Helena was on the other side of the room, in a cot that Susie made for her when she was a child. 

"Ha-ha, well there are skyscrapers that touch the clouds and roads that never end. Is that what you want to hear?" 

"Yeah, tell it like it's a story." 

"Aren't you a little old for bed time stories?" 

"That's never stopped you before." 

"Alright; uh…. There's a famous park there, in New York, called Central Park. I grew up next to the park. I followed my big sister into the forest one night, and we came upon water that floated in the air, but it wasn't water. It was a portal." 

"A portal that led here, to the 4th kingdom." 

"Who's telling the story, Me or you?"

"You," 

"Alright where was I?" 

"You found the portal."

"Oh right, I went through the portal and it took me here. Not that long after I went down the Rabbits hole and fell into this Wonderland of mine." 

"Do you ever miss it? Being able to be seen by other people?" Susie stared at her bedroom ceiling. 

"Sometimes." Susie reached under her bed and pulled out her notebook that was spilling out of its cover. "What do you draw in there? You never show me." 

"You want to see. Come and look." Helena got up off of the cot and looked inside the book, she flipped through the pages; they were drawings. They went from stick figures to intricate portraits of her. "Why are you drawing me?" 

"I don't know." Susie grabbed the book back and put back. "Goodnight." Susie said angrily. 

* * *

Ok brain blocked up again. Any ideas? 


	10. Chapter 10

10: the unexpected

Susie Left for town in the morning, she carried her notebook with her everywhere, fearing that someone might read the inner workings of her mind. Helena followed her, as always. Susie worked at a small restaurant by the castle. It brought in a lot of business, but mostly tourists who want to see the Royals. "Hey Cindy" Susie called from the entrance as she grabbed her apron and tied it around her waist. "I'll catch you later, K?" 

"Yeah, Bye." Helena wondered around town, watching. She felt something pulling her, like there was an invisible cord tied around her. A woman caught her eye, she had dark curly hair, and she was picking fruit at the market, completely harmless thing right? Helena felt drawn to her. She would stand in front of her went she reached for some fresh peaches, or apples. (I want an apple but we're out!) "I know that face, but where?" The woman laughed at the Farmers joke. It was a pretty laugh, to pretty for someone that came from there. The woman took her fresh produce back to her horse drawn cart and left toward the mountain that overlooked the small town and the Castle. 

Helena waited across the street for the end of Susie's shift. Susie was in her own little world, daydreaming, while she crossed the street. "Susie Look Out!" Helena shouted. "Whoa!" the young man shouted. Susie didn't flinch at the large horse that had stopped in front of her. "What are you going to do, run me over? Good plan." The Young Prince jumped off of his horse. "How dare you talk to me like that, have you any idea who you are speaking to?" Susie dropped her notebook and fell to her knees and bowed. "I'm sorry you highness, I did not mean to…" 

"Tell me your name."

"Susan, Your highness." 

'I know that face.' Helena thought. She walked up closer to the Prince and studied him carefully. The Prince looked down at his feet; there were papers all over the dirt road. He was particularly interested in one page that had a portrait of Helena on it. "Where did you get this?"

"I-I drew it your majesty." 

"It is very good, I knew the woman." 'Jeffery! Of Course it's Jeffery, he's the youngest prince!' Helena thought. She ran into the middle of the street and stood next to them. "I know him! His name is Jeffery! Jeffery White!" 

Susie cleared her throat, trying to get Helena to shut up. Susie started picking up the drawings. Jeffery knelt down to help her. "I'm Jeffery by the way." 

"I know. Now if you'll excuse me." Susie stood up and started to leave. "Uh, Susan?" Susie stopped, she didn't know why. 

"Yes?" 

"Might I inquire something?" 

"If you wish." 

"How did you know the woman?" 

"That is private matters your majesty." 

"Jeffery, Please." 

"Jeffery." Susie walked home with Helena by her side. "How do you know him?" 

"Before I went down the rabbit hole I met him, and his family." 

"How old was he back then?" 

"8 I guess. Oh! I met this woman in the market today. I think I know her. Will you come with me to her home tomorrow?" Susie giggled "Do you even know where she lives?" 

"No, but it's always fun to wander. Come with me, please?" 

"Well, I'm off work tomorrow. So I guess I could come."

The Next morning they followed the road through the forest. To an outsider it would look like that Susie was walking by herself through the forest, that itself was dangerous. She turned when she heard the horse clomps coming up from behind her. "Good morning Susan." 

"Good morning Jeffery." 

"Might I ask where are you heading on this fine day?" Susie looked at Helena, who was walking backward along the road. "I'm uh…just wondering about. Care to join us?" 

"Us? There's someone with you?" 

"I meant me; would you care to join me?" 

"Sure." 

They walked for a few hours, it was nearly noon. The road started to disappear, Soon after the road disappeared there was nothing but the forest. "I've been here before." Helena said as she looked at the pattern of the trees. "Oh my god, it can't be!" 

"What is it?" Susie asked, not paying attention that Jeffery was still there. A smile slowly crept over Helena's face. "It's the city of forests." (1)

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, most of it was BS-ing but wait til the next one, it won't be as short as this one!

(1) Go back to chapter 5 i think? in her story it mentioned The City of Forests.


	11. Chapter 11

11: The City of Forests

"Can't believe it's real!" Helena exclaimed as she danced between the trees, humming a jig. She stopped at a certain tree and knocked three times. A small window opened from the middle of the tree. "What do you want?!" the grumpy pixie asked. 

"Safe passage, through your city of forests, and directions." 

"Where to?" 

"Yesterday, a woman came through here in a horse drawn cart filled with groceries, I need to find her." 

"No! I mustn't! She'll skin us alive! Go back to where ever it was that you came from and leave us alone!" The pixie closed the door and left Helena looking confused. "What do we do?" Jeffery asked Susie. "I don't know, this was the part where my head kept blocking." Helena said while she scrolled through her endless chapters of her story. "If I knew, I'd tell you." Susie said. 

Helena had begun to type, it had been years since she had ever typed on the thing but it was like riding a bike thanks to muscle memory. She wrote her story as they walked through the forests. "How long is this thing?" Susie asked Helena, "The City of Forests can not be measured, it's too long." 

"Then how will we know which way to go, or how long it takes us?" 

"Relax, It won't take us that long, in my story it took the princess only a day to cross, but"

"But what?" 

"But, that was with safe passage, something we don't have." Jeffery remained quiet while Susie talked to herself. "There's a road." He said quietly "What'd you say?" 

"There's a road, over there." He pointed toward the small road that ran up the mountain. "Let's go!" Susie and Jeffery started running. "No! Wait!" Helena yelled. 

Susie stopped but Jeffery tripped and fell on top of her. "Sorry" He whispered, being so close to her face. This was the closest he had ever been to a girl. Susie started leaning in closer to the Prince when Helena pulled her up. "Oh No you don't!" She grabbed Jeffery up as well "You too big boy."

"Why can't we go to the road?" Susie knew that Helena was doing her part as her 'Fairy Godmother without the wings', she was protecting Susie from the simplest of things that you really can't avoid, Love. "I'll go ahead and see if there are any dangers. But if there is, I want the two of you to go back through the forest and head home. Both of you; go home." Susie, already frustrated grew more. "If I'm not back in a while I want.." 

"Yeah, yeah, we know head home."

Helena walked up the road, in the beginning it seemed fine but when she got to where she thought it was safe to turn around she saw it. It was a cottage built into the side of the Mountain. Helena couldn't help herself; she walked right in with no concern that the woman might have still been in the house. 

The inside was very dark, mostly black. It was odd for someone who had such a bright personality. On the wall was an old giant playing card, the Queen of Spades. (Can You Guess What's Happening?) She stopped when she saw the odd glow and silent whispering. Helena walked toward the whispering and listened in. "Oh Mother; I wish you and Father could see your daughter now. You'd both be so proud of me. So much has been accomplished. That mad hatter man never knew what hit him when I went through his hat. Oh, I miss you two so much." Helena peaked over the corner and saw the two crystal coffins. The woman's head turned when the floor creaked at the weigh of Helena's foot on it. "Who are you? What are you doing un my home?" Helena fumbled backward. The woman answered before Helena could explain herself. "No matter Now, I guess you'll have to stay here now." 

The woman pushed Helena toward the two coffins and locked the door behind her when she left the room. "Her Mother and Father? Who do you think you are lady? These are 'MY' Mother and Father!" Helena turned and looked at the frozen corpses that lay in their matching crystal coffins. (Sorry! I know, I am such a bad person! I killed them!) "Their here now, you have proof." Helena whispered to herself.

The door opened once more, the woman came in carrying 2 glasses of dark liquid. "It's Wine. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, I didn't mean to be rude so I thought I could bring a peace offering." 

"I'm not a drinker." 

"Alright, More for me." 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" 

"It's called being polite. You're my guest." 

"What's your name?" It was a simple question really, but the woman overreacted to it. "What kind of question is that?!" Helena backed up, "A normal one?" The woman cooled down. "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." 

"Well, mine's Helena." 

"Luci" 

"Lucinda" Helena whispered under her breath. She now knew who this woman was, she was her sister. 

"Yes?" 

"Oh, nothing." Lucinda took a gulp from her glass of wine and sighed. "Here, have a sip." Lucinda handed the extra glass to Helena and she took it. Mistakenly Helena took a sip from the glass. She was fine for a moment, and then everything started blurring together. Lucinda had an evil smile on her face; it was one of a small victory. She let Helena lay in the puddle of wine, while she changed out of her peasant clothing and into her real ones.

"Wake up! Wake up you stupid girl!" Helena slowly opened her eyes and saw a woman in a white dress that was covered with black lace; it had a black lace collar and a black crystal tiara on top of her head. "Where am I?" Helena looked around her, she was tied up to a chair that was bolted it the ground. "The time has come; the walrus said. To talk of many things: Of shoes—and ships—and sealing wax… Do you know the rest?" Helena lowered her head trying to think. "Uh…yes. And of Cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. What happened?" 

"I shall be asking the questions here. Why are you in my Castle?" 

"I-I just wanted to see what the inside looked like." 

"Liar! How dare you lie to a Queen." Helena couldn't help but laugh. "Queen? Queen of what? The state of Delusion?" Lucinda smacked Helena across her face. "I am the Queen of Spades. This just happens to be my summer home." 

'Tick tock, Tick Tock' Echoed in Helena's head "No. I went through the rabbits hole; I'm back in the kingdoms!" 

"Poor Wolfie Princess, must have bumped your head pretty hard when you fell." 

"Princess?" 

"You really have no clue where you are. Pathetic excuse for a wolf you are." Helena's head raced with ideas of where she was then she realized it. "I'm in my wonderland." 

"You're Wonderland, Ha your really are a foolish girl."

"No I'm not. I know who I am now, I know that this is my story and I have to finish it. I know that I am not tied up; I am free." 

The rope that held Helena disappeared and when she stood up so did the chair. Lucinda (aka The Queen of Spades) Staggered backward. "What kind of magic is this?" The Queen of spades ran for the front door; she started shaking the handle but the door refused to open up. "You can't take the easy way out of everything, sister." 

"I have no siblings, how dare you call me your sister." 

"My name is Helena Wolfson, Daughter of Virginia and Wolf Wolfson, you are my sister. You were born in this world just as I was born in another." 

"Get away from me! Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumb! Get her!" Helena looked behind her and saw 2 twin brothers in black overalls bouncing toward her. The Door flung open, shoving Lucinda into a wall. 'Tick tock, tock tick' hummed in Helena's head.

She darted out the door and ran toward the woods. "We're coming to get you!" The twins sang as they chased her. 'Tick tock, tock tick, don't stop running you can't quit.' Rang in her ears. It all made sense to her now. Helena ran harder than ever before, she passed Susie and Jeffery, and The City Forests. Everything faded away as she passed it. She passed Susie's home, the town, everything. Helena saw the shimmering waves in the air. "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" She yelled to herself. "We're going to get you!" The twins cried. Helena jumped through the portal but this time was different, this time she didn't crash into thousands of mirrors but instead she looked through them. 

"My stories reached its ending, that's it. I was writing about me this whole time. I'm no longer in the kingdoms. No time has passed, its morning, and I'm asleep on the edge of the park. I hit my head while running." 

"Miss? Miss?" Helena heard faintly. "Miss, are you alright?" Helena opened her eyes and saw Thomas hovering over her. "Thomas?" she asked, Helena grabbed her throbbing head. "No, my name is Tristan. Are you alright? Looks like you bashed your head in pretty bad." 

"Yeah, sorry I thought you were some on else." Tristan helped Helena up off the ground. "I have one of those faces. But I know you, we're in the same English class at school, that and I live in the same complex as you." 

"That's where I've seen you before, you sat behind Tim Perkins." 

"Tristan! Tristan!" A little girl with flowing blonde hair ran up. 'Susie?' Helena thought. The Little girl carried a black messenger bag and an 'Alice' doll. "Sorry this is my niece, Susan." Helena stood up and looked around, there were no lights on in her apartment. She knelt down to where she was on Susan's level. "Hi Susan, I'm Helena. Do you like Alice in wonderland?" 

"Are you kidding? She obsesses over that story." Tristan said looking down at the two. Helena smiled. "Well then have I got a story for you." 

THE END

* * *

I hoped you liked the story! That's it, I'm not making a sequel, this was it for this story. 


End file.
